And then there was another
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Drew's scared and Doyle ends up having to tell her secret to Doc


"I-I can't do this Doyle." Drew cried. She paced back and forth across the living room. Doyle sat on the couch and watched his sister concerned.

"If you couldn't tell Doc then why me?" He asked. Drew looked at her younger sibling with swollen eyes .

"Because!" She wined. "You're my brother why do I care what you think!" She yelled. Doyle flinched.

"O well thanks."He said. Drew sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Drew protested. Doyle put an arm around her,

"I know sis. Anyway just tell him I'm sure he's going to figure it out sooner or later." He said. Drew shook her head.

"I don't think you understand, this can't be happening! It's not actually perfect timing." Drew stated. Doyle sighed.

"Hey it's half his fault to so I don't see why he'd get mad." Doyle said. Drew buried her head into his shoulder.

"Ya that's what you say now." She mumbled. Doyle sighed. Drew looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Doyle asked.

"What if you tell him for me!?" Drew asked. Doyle was dumbfounded for a moment then waved his hands in defense.

"Oh hell no!" Doyle yelled. Drew pouted.

"Why not, you said you would help." Drew said giving puppy dog eyes. "Drew.." Doyle wined. Drew turned around and crossed her arms.

"Ass." She said angrily. Doyle sighed.

"Will it make you feel better?" He asked. Drew still didn't look at him.

"Emotionally yes, physically I'm going to feel like shit no matter what." She said. Doyle scoffed.

"Fine I'll do It damn it." He mumbled. Drew turned around and hugged him.

"Oh Doyle thank you soo much!" She said. Doyle rubbed the back of his head

"Why do you always get your way?" Doyle asked. Drew stood up and shrugged.

"Big sister." She said walking out of the room.

******************************************************************************

Doc was looking through a microscope in the lab. Someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" He yelled not looking away. Doyle walked in. He walked over to Doc.

"Got a moment?" Doyle asked. Doc looked at him.

"Not for you." He said coldly then looking back into the microscope. Doyle rolled his eyes.

"What if I said it was about my sister?" Doyle said. Doc stopped and turned around to look at his red headed brother in law.

"What about Drew?" He asked. Doyle mumbled something under his breath. Doc raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked. Doyle looked at him.

"Well Drew wanted me to tell you something." He said. Doc looked at Doyle.

"And she couldn't tell me herself?" he asked. Doyle looked at the ground.

"Ah well she was scared at what you might think." He said. Doc was listening more now.

"Scared? What do you mean?" He said concerned.

"Ah... Well.... let's just say she was kinda, um, crying?" He said unsure.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"Y- yeah I talked to her and got her to calm down, she's up in your room sleeping." He said.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"Well in a way ya." He said.

"Doyle just tell me!" Doc said getting mad. Doyle sighed.

"Well...She's...."

******************************************************************************

Doc ran up to his room and opened the door to see Drew soundly asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Drew moved a little under the movement. Doc smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face. Drew's eyes slowly opened and looked up at him. "Hey sweaty." She said. Drew yawned. Doc looked down at her.

"Why were you scared of telling me?" He asked. Drew looked at him shocked.

"You know?" She asked. He nodded.

"Doyle told me." He said. Drew sat up.

"Oh, I see." She said. Doc nodded. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. Drew didn't look at him.

"Drew." He said grabbing her chin and moving her into his direction. "I would never be mad at you, I'm actually very happy."

"R-really?" Drew asked shocked. Doc nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Doc asked. Drew sighed.

"Because, were giving it our all just to protect Zak, how can we protect another one?" She asked. Doc put a hand on her stomach.

"Is that all you worried about? Zak is eleven. Plus you have your brother now. You don't have to worry." He explained. Drew smiled and put her hand over his.

"Ya it'll work out." She said. Doc nodded.

"Mom. Dad?" Zak said from the door way. Drew and Doc looked at him.

"Uncle Doyle told me I'm going to have a baby sister, were do babies come from?"

*********************************************************************************

**I honestly don't know y I wrote this**


End file.
